


Rose Tea

by Rose_Tinted_Insanity



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, M/M, Seam is fluffy boi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, how tf do i tag this, i want more fluff, oh JEVIL HAS HORNS IN THIS WTH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_Insanity/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_Insanity
Summary: After the whole  "prophecy" was fulfilled, Jevil was allowed out of his cell to be with Seam again. They reunited and felt like they needed to catch up on things they missed in their relationship.





	Rose Tea

"UHH... HAPPY RANDOM OCCASION SEAM?" Jevil presented Seam with a bouquet of roses. The cat's button eye glittered as he gasped in awe, the flower crown on his head ruffled.

"For me? Really?" Seam tucked the roses in his paws gently. Jevil grinned in mirth. "YEAH! I JUST THOUGHT OF GIVING YOU SOMETHING SPECIAL SO..." he froze mid-sentence as Seam stuffed a rose petal into his mouth, chewing audibly. His face flushed a deep shade of periwinkle. Seam looked utterly adorable as he munched on the flowers! 

"What? You've never seen a darkener eat flowers before?" he chuckled in embarrassment that lightened his face. Jevil's dismay washed away and melted to giddy happiness. "YOU'RE SUCH A SILLY CAT!" he shoved Seam playfully in the shoulder. He grunted and softly laughed to himself. "Come on Jevil, can't I have a bit of freedom to eat flowers?" Seam chortled and pushed off Jevil's hat and made a soft purring noise. 

"HEY!" Jevil yowled in laughter tackling the doll to the floor, the roses dropping next to them. Seam gasped then batted at his friend with soft paws. "SEAM!" Jevil giggled in joy, "SEAM THAT T-TICKLES!" This made Seam beam with amusement. He brushed his paws across Jevil's feather-soft skin with harmless claws and gentle strokes. His bubbly giggles rang in Seam's fluffy ears. The living room filled with laughter as the pair play fought. 

"Give in," Seam declared in sharp triumph as he held the jester down by his shoulders. "NO!" Jevil retorted with a high-pitched squeal as Seam licked his face. "Give in," the former mage whisked his tail back and forth. "NEVER!" Jevil broke off into light squeals and squeaks of delight and hot affection. Seam had his paws curled around his horns, kneading and massaging them. "OK F-FINE! I GIVE IN I GIVE IN!" Jevil sat up as Seam released him.

He nuzzled the cat's face lovingly. Seam smiled warmly, his button eye glittering and his flower crown blooming brightly. Jevil grinned back and pressed his face into Seam's fluffy neck, eyes glowing, pupils shining.

"I LOVE YA," Jevil murmured.

"Love you too," Seam replied.

-+-+-+-

The rose petals fell off onto the counter as Seam plucked them. A small smile crossed his half-sewn lips. "He loves me, he loves me not," he chirped, "he loves me, he loves me not, he loves me!" The last petal was plucked and the pile sat in front of the cat. He blushed lightly as he dumped the rose petals into a kettle of hot water with some tea leaves. 

"SEEEEAAAAAAMM!!" Jevil cooed like a psychotic sweet dove. Seam sighed and fluffed out his fur, "Yes Jevil?" The jester floated up next to him, "ROSE TEA I SUPPOSE?" Seam's face flushed even further and his ears flopped to the sides of his head. Jevil's accurate guess caught him off guard. The shopkeeper just let a sappy wide grin spread on his face.

He mushed Jevil's cheeks with his paws, "Daaww, always guessing what your kitty boyfriend made for you," Seam teased, "besides you're always wanting to know what I gave to you~!" Jevil lashed his tail, "S-SEAM!" The cat winked and softly kissed him. He let the little demon get to the tea, watching him with a fond gaze. 

Finally, Seam poured himself a cup of tea from the warm kettle. Jevil kept flicking spoonfuls of sugar into his own cup and glanced thoughtfully at Seam. Admiration filled him and he thankfully spoke. "THANKS, SEAM," he rubbed his cheek into Seam's fluffy fur. Seam gave a purr of acknowledgment then took a sip of tea. Delicate flavors swept across his tongue as he hummed in delight. "You're welcome love," Seam whispered back in reply. Jevil nosed his ears and lapped at his own tea.

Jevil prodded the cat with his tail. "DO YOU EVER WANT TO LOOK UP AT THE STARS? I MEAN DON'T THEY SHINE REALLY BRIGHT? I CAN'T REMEMBER!" Seam looked perplexed at the imp's question but recalled memories. He answered, "Well, yeah... I remember, but the stars don't shine as brightly as you." Jevil looked flustered and he tightly hugged the shopkeeper, kissing his face. "OH SEAM! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE ALL ROMANTIC AND KEEP COMPLIMENTING ME!" he nuzzled and kept kissing Seam. 

"But you're so adorable and irresistible to compliment you, crazy jester!" Seam curled his tail around him. "SEAMY!" Jevil sighed with a laugh. "Sorry Rose!" Seam slipped a new nickname into the sentence. Jevil's eyes widened, "ROSE? ARE YOU KIDDING ME- IS THAT REALLY MY NEW NICKNAME BRIAR?" Their nicknames went together, briars were associated with roses and they were in a relationship. "I love these names now," Briar facepalmed. "WELL... I LOVE IT TOO SO," Rose mirrored the action, "SO LIKE, LET'S JUST KEEP THEM."

"Sorry!" Briar murmured all of a sudden.

"FOR WHAT?" Rose asked.

"Drinking all your tea," Briar adimitted, "when you were too busy being all lovey-dovey I got all your tea."

"OH MY ROSE TEA..." Jevil just flopped on the counter in dismay.

"Hey, there's more, calm down..."

**Author's Note:**

> afashwouf more reposted shtuff from my Wattpad.
> 
> eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


End file.
